Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/9
TheChio (Please check the first post, as I've added a new rule to prevent any trouble in the future.) ***** *The group of Paradoxians find themselves in quite the pickle indeed. On the way to the peaceful realm of Kai's stream, they are unfortunate enough to encounter the scum of Newgrounds. This is not a very cool situation.* Chio: So trolls and noobs. Not the best combination to encounter out here without our powers. Boozer: Pfft. Don't need my moderating stick to show these gimps a thing or two. Boz: You have another idea? Boozer: It's a little trick I've learned from heavy drinking. Watch this. *Boozer storms ahead, the lead troll waving his Newgrounds ad-sporting club at him in an antagonistic manner.* Boozer: Oh please. *slugs him right in the face, and the troll collapses* Lesser Troll #1: Look at that, fascism from the SP lot! They're all hypocrites on there! Lesser Troll #2: lol ya totally wat fags Boz: That was a pretty good plan, actually. Chio: I'd have to agree. Boozer: Come on, the rest of you! Let's take care of these sods and get back to what we were doing! Boz: Oh that's right, I'm a menacing T-Rex. *eats a bunch of trolls* Celest: Time for me to sexually assault some noobs! *runs towards them gleefully, and they scatter in fear, letting out high-pitched, animalistic shrieks as they do so* Gamebuddy: Well they seem to have it all in hand. I abhor violence anyway. *switches off his microphone* And hopefully nothing like THAT happens again... Stasis: Well at least we know why this place had that ever-so-slightly worrying feeling to it. I say we continue on to the stream as quickly as possible. Chio: Our highly logical friend is right. Are the threats neutralised? Celest: If by that you mean, "did I run off the tards with threats of butt rape", then yeah. Chio: Fantastic. Let's get going then. *Chio suddenly notices something odd* Chio: Iceman...? Iceman: Yes? Chio: You can turn back to human form now. Iceman: Oh, good. *morphs back from his ice cube form* It does get cramped in there. Boz: Did you just do that to avoid those guys? *gulping down a troll's leg* Iceman: Um. No. I was just surveying the situation. Celest: *raising an eyebrow* By turning into an ice cube. Iceman: Yes. Boozer: Enough of this bollocks. Onwards to the stream, ladies. *leads the charge* *The group follow Boozer as they trail past the horrors of the Newgrounds outskirts and approach the land of SWYW. The feeling of dread and noobish terror that occupied both the place they had passed and even Sonic Paradox itself steadily gives way to an overwhelming calm. The village that they pace towards is a pleasant one indeed, a place of refuge where members of all shapes and sizes reside, where they may enjoy videos and engage in relaxed conversation. As they arrive they can't help but notice the lush flora and fauna flourishing in the positive atmosphere.* Boz: This is the place. Chio: Sure is. Good ol' stream. You can forget all your worries and cares while you're here. Stasis: Except we really shouldn't, what with the ever-increasing hole to the No Homers Club that threatens to let in all manner of noobs, far more powerful than the ones that Celest terrified. Chio: Ah yes, that particular thing. With all the darkness and candy. Not so fun. Gamebuddy: So what do we do now? Boozer: See if we can find us an admin, I suppose. Maybe Kai or Bit are around... Boz: You know what's weird? I don't hear any drumming at all. Iceman: That IS weird. Wasn't Jake supposed to be doing some heavy duty beating? Boz: According to the note. Of course, he'd have to have been doing it for a long time now... Stasis: Whatever the case, let's see who we can find... *Meanwhile, back in Sonic Paradox...* Jake: *Heading back to the Sonic OVA thread* Aw man, this writing is fantastic! And I pulled it off so quickly! I sure hope people like it... *All of a sudden, Jake is knocked off of his feet* Jake: Whoa! *hits the ground hard* Oof! What gives? Voice: I'll tell you exactly what gives, Member! ME! As in I'm going to GIVE you the worst beating you've ever experienced! Ha! HA! HAAA! Jake: *eyeing the owner of the voice* Who the heck are you?! *The owner of the voice is a disgusting creature, one like we had seen not too long ago. A noob. But this one has power behind it. PURPOSE. Its eyes are filled with a drive that no noob would normally dare possess.* Noob: *brandishing his sharp claws* I am Nooblar! Chieftain of King Noob's Royal Noobish Army! And now the tear in this pathetic forum grows larger, soon I will lead the Noob Takeover of this place! Hahahaha! Jake: Okay, that kinda sucks. *Oh no! It seems things are growing worse for the Sonic Paradox crew! How will Jake survive against the noob chieftain, Nooblar? Will somebody possibly come to his aid? And will the gang in the SWYW village find somebody who can help them? Preferably an admin of some sort? And will the form of narrative presentation change for no explored reason again? YOU DECIDE.* Category:Transcript